Episode 3299 (1st November 1991)
Plot Martin sets Nicky up to play football with the Ferndale Street under-11's. Kevin is enthusiastic to start work on his new business. He wants the place named "K Webster's" but Sally convinces him to go with "Kevin's" as it's friendlier. Alec considers catering for businessmen at the Rovers, providing a conference room. Mike takes a lease out on Unit 16 and tells Kevin that the company name will be "MVB Motors". He's shocked when Kevin asks for time to think about it. Curly thinks Angie should hold out for royalties on her designs but she's desperate for money. Gail and Martin invite the Brennans to tea. Mike considers offering the garage to someone else. Des advises Kevin not to keep Mike waiting but Kevin doesn't understand why Mike is risking so much on him. Ivy refuses to go to tea. Don tells Ivy she's twisted and bitter and he doesn't think he can put up with it for much longer. Ken tells Alma he'll never marry again. Ivy swallows her pride and tells Gail that she'd love to come for tea. She apologises for the way she's been behaving. Gail assures her that she isn't losing the children. Mike tells Kevin he won't interfere with the running of the garage and he has faith in him. He guarantees his wages for three months. They shake on it. Angie sells her design for £200. Don takes Julie Dewhurst home from the club again. She kisses him and he responds. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss Guest cast *Julie Dewhurst - Su Elliot (Credited as "Su Elliott") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *33 Hammond Road - Living room *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Park Road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin begins to question the arrangements at his new workplace. Ken and Alma discuss their future together. *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 5th March 2019 was edited for time, omitting 7" from the Rovers scene in Part One where Bet Gilroy serves a customer called Keith and expresses regret at him leaving the area, and a further 2" was cut from the middle of the final scene in which Don Brennan drops Julie Dewhurst home in his cab and apologises for bending her ear last night. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,910,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes